


Habits

by bitesthedust



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, sort of implied Jotaro/Kakyoin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesthedust/pseuds/bitesthedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I remind you of someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you need to squint very hard to see similarities between Rohan and Kakyoin, but you can try.

Rohan comes with his fists clenched around the sheets, pressing his lips together as he arches his back and does his best to muffle the loud groan in his throat. The body towering over him, with his astounding height and almost entirely made of ripped muscle, had the consideration to wait for him, apparently, as he lets go through clenched teeth a short, hitched breath before releasing. The hips pistoning into him suddenly slow down, becoming even more erratic, no angle or pace and if he has to be honest it itches a tad bit during his afterglow -- until they finally pull out.

With a perfect timing, the body falls at his side, dodging him for a few centimeters, and finally lets out a heavy sigh. Rohan is still trying to catch his breath, and tries to move his limp, jelly legs into a more comfortable position than spread eagle. He barely hears the sound of a lighter, but the smoke eventually fills his nostrils. Any other would get a warning or just suddenly start uncontrollably shitting himself and puking at the same time just at the mere sight of a cigarette, but he trusts the other man’s accuracy. If not his, at least his stand’s. 

He lies there, trying to ignore the finger-shaped burn on his hips, while he stares at a ceiling getting a little bit clouded, and his mind drifts off. It’s the little touches, some things that most people that had shared a bed with Jotaro Kujo wouldn’t even notice, but Rohan’s prides himself in many things and attention to detail is one of them. 

The strangely gentle way he pulls his long top locks to a side before kissing him, eyes closed and teeth slightly raking against the lower lip, how sometimes his hands are too rough on skin and flesh when all his movements are deliberate and calculated, like he was expecting something more solid underneath. When Jotaro leans forward during sex, the hand supporting him on the bed is always a little bit too far from his shoulder, and when he pulls apart, Rohan feels like there’s a halo around him that always makes Jotaro fall around the edges, even with eyes closed and a mind --for sure-- blown. 

There had been no intimacy issues between them because, well, there was no real intimacy from the very beginning. Rohan enjoyed Jotaro’s form, the perfect symmetry drawn between the rectangles and squares of his body, how he didn’t ask stupid questions about them, and the rough kisses that demanded nothing else but biting and sucking skin, lips and tongue. 

On the other side, he had been sure that Jotaro enjoyed sharing a bed with him occasionally for similar reasons -- until those small details started digging at the back of his head and ended up as a question always resonating after their meetings. 

“Do I remind you of someone?”

The phrase is blurted, with his head suddenly tilted to the other side of the pillow, making him regret taking off his bandana on the first place. Once the sticky curtain of hair is removed, he only sees Jotaro giving a long drag, blowing smoke and not answering. The fact that he’s not talkative type was one of the main reasons Rohan enjoyed his company, but the curiosity that had been building inside of him needs some sort of closure now that he has dared to ask. Otherwise it would be pretty insulting.

He’s starting to consider using Heaven’s Door and read page after page after page until he finds a lead. Disregard his physical safety afterwards, he wants an answer.

“Does it matter?”. The answer throws him back, and Rohan frowns. Despite having the habitual flat, calm tone, there’s a little bit of mockery in there. Rohan is not some lovesick teenager, and jealousy towards possible past lovers is out of the question in their kind of relationship. 

“I’m just curious.”. Rohan narrows his eyes. 

It takes three long drags until he gets another answer. 

“Not enough.”, Jotaro finally admits, and Rohan just rolls his head back, looking at the ceiling. He notices that the puddle on his stomach is starting to get too sticky for comfort, and once he’s sure his legs won’t give out, he gets out of the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower.”, he says, looking at a completely naked Jotaro Kujo on his bed, smoking what’s little left of his cigarette. He gets a nod, no more and no less than he expected, and drifts off to the small bathroom. 

By the time that he’s finished, the bedroom is empty, and the only evidence of someone else being there is just the faint smell of smoke.


End file.
